Everyday Phoning Facility
The Everyday Phoning Facility is the building that replaced the Sport Shop after the Popcorn Explosion at the PSA. It was announced in the Club Penguin Times on May 27th, 2010. Construction on the Everyday Phoning Facility began on May 25, 2010, two days before it was officially announced. Secret Agents and anyone who receives a special postcard can take the four EPF Tests there, and Elite Penguin Force Agents can take a lift down underground to get to the EPF Command Room. The recruitment postcard is required in order to take the test and can be sent by any EPF agent. Inside the facility, camera #1 will give one's name and status (citizen if they have not taken the test, new recruit if they are in the process of taking the test or EPF agent if they have completed the test). Although it is named the Everyday Phoning Facility, one cannot phone anybody with the telephone. It should be noted that the Everyday Phoning Facility has no significant purpose. The only known purpose of this facility is for the testing of penguins with the hopes of becoming an EPF agent. Involvement with the Elite Penguin Force In the Everyday Phoning Facility, you can take a test to join the Elite Penguin Force. You need to complete 4 tests: The "aim test", the "speed test", the "stealth test", and the "problem solving test". If you pass 2 tests, an elevator comes out of the right column and it takes you underground to the new EPF Command Room. If you try after Operation: Blackout you just have to test the "aim test" due to the destroction. After it is rebuilt the 4 tests will come back. It is unknown if they will be the same tests. Involvement in Game It does not play a key role in the Club Penguin society and its use beyond being a training room for EPF is probably none, since the excuse for being a phoning facility is just to hide the fact Elite Penguin Force is there. In the Club Penguin Times August 19 issue, there was an article on how the Facility was becoming more popular for no apparent reason. Even though there was supposedly nothing to do in there, penguins came in and out of it all day. There was also a picture of an EPF agent holding up the updated EPF Spy Phone in the Club Penguin Times. History *It replaced The Sport Shop due to the Popcorn Explosion. *In May 2011, Herbert, a known villain, destroyed the Everyday Phoning Facility and penguins had to destroy the Hydra Bots from the Medieval Party 2011 once again. If a player succeeded, they would get an EPF Badge Pin and one of the Hydra Bot heads. It was also possible to face the Hydra Bots as many times as a player desired. This meant that they could get as many Hydra Bot heads they wanted. *In November 15, 2012, Herbert sets the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, as seen in Save the Island! and as part of Operation: Blackout. After the completion of the operation, the facility is still destroyed, although it is not on fire anymore. *It will be renovated after it is fixed, as shown in the Club Penguin Times. *It started being rebuilt on February 28. Decoration for Parties The Phoning Facility has only been decorated twice. The first is during Operation: Blackout when it is on fire. The second is during Holiday Party 2012, where Christmas lights are added. Trivia *Everyday Phoning Facility in abbreviation is EPF, which also stands for 'E'lite 'P'enguin 'F'orce'. *Although online there is a Camera 1 and Camera 2, on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge you cannot see Camera 1. *This room has never been decorated, except before, during, and after the Battle of Doom, during Operation: Blackout, and during the Holiday Party 2012. *In Field-Op #31, Herbert P. Bear made fun of the Penguin Agencies name again in a decoded message, where he referred to the EPF as the 'Elite Penguin Fools', and in the game System Defender referring to them as "Epic Penguin Failures" and once again in the 2012 annual where he said to an agent "Say hi to your Extremely Puny Friends for me". *You can't actually make phone calls. Clicking on the phone would result in taking the EPF test. *It replaced the Sport Shop due to Herbert P. Bear making a pop-corn bomb and the PSA connecting with the EPF. *In the Club Penguin Animated Short episode Save the Island!, the Everyday Phoning Facility is shown being blown up as a promo of Operation: Blackout, although in the actual Operation: Blackout is just set on fire. *When you try to take the test during Operation: Blackout, it will override and display an error, thus opening the EPF Command Room elevator you also get the spy phone. *During Operation: Blackout, camera 2 was destroyed and the TV Monitor was glitchy and malfunctioned. *Everyday Phoning Facility's logo is shaped like Elite Penguin Force logo, satirizing the fact that the command room is located there. *If you look at the Everyday Phoning Facility from the Dock, You see that there is a satellite dish on top of a tower. *There has been an upgrade for the Spy Phone on April 5th 2013. *The EPF Command Room is going to be rebuilt starting on Feb 28th 2013. *During the Hollywood Party, there was a detailed bug from Club Penguin. When the sky turned into nighttime, they forgot to update the Everyday Phoning Facility with the nighttime sky outside of it. *The Everyday Phoning Facility will be fixed in May 8th 2013. *The renovated Beach and Dock show the Everyday Phoning Facility fixed when it actually isn't. *The room may have been glitched when the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 started, because it looked like what it was before The EPF Rebuild, and after Operation: Blackout, same with the EPF Command Room. *Its swf names are agentlobbymulti (normally) and agentlobbysolo (during the test). Gallery New_EPF_Interior.png|The new Everyday Phoning Facility after the Fire (inside) New_EPF_Exterior.png|The new Everyday Phoning Facility after the Blackout (outside) everydayphoningfacility.jpg|The old Everyday Phoning Facility (inside) phonecall.png|The old Everyday Phoning Facility (outside) Allcrackedup.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility during and after the attack Phoning Facility during Battle of Doom 2011.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility during the Battle of Doom Phoning Facility during Battle of Doom 2011 (solo).png|The Everyday Phoning Facility during the Battle of Doom if you weren't an EPF Agent (Note: The stairs don't appear) Boomdsfdres.png|The Rooftop being attacked by Herbert and Klutzy during the Battle of Doom Death_of_the_EPF.png|The Facility being blown up Command_Room_Survives.png|The screenshot shows a hole in the floor where the Tube Transport is, suggesting the EPF Command Room survives. epfindisdeonfire.PNG|The destroyed Tube Transport. Phining Facility on Fire.png|The facility on fire during Operation: Blackout. Everyday phoning facility on fire.PNG|The Everyday Phoning Facility on fire during the Operation: Blackout (inside) During the Holiday Party 2012.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility during the Holiday Party 2012 ytik.PNG|An satellite dish which is on the side of the Every Day Phoning Facility can not be seen from the Ski Village Phoning Facility Cleanup.png|The Everyday Phoning Facility after the Hollywood Party, when they were cleaning up the EPF Names in Other Languages See also *Ski Village *EPF Command Room *PSA *Operation: Blackout *Battle of Doom SWF *Normal *The Test Category:Rooms Category:Spy Category:Ski Village Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Everyday Phoning Facility Category:Disasters Category:Operation: Blackout Category:EPF Category:Ski Building